There is a need for a fluid dispersal and/or misting apparatus for indoor or outdoor environments that is portable, easy to use, easy to store, unobtrusive, and effective for distributing fluid to a localized area. Accordingly, it is desirable that the misting apparatus be portable for ready transportation to a variety of outdoor locations (e.g., a yard, a beach, a boat, a campground or the like) and be adaptable for specific use by one or more persons. It is also desirable that the quantity of fluid dispensed be controllable to maintain comfort and to avoid over or under saturation during outdoor activities. It is also desirable that the apparatus be low cost and easy to operate.